


Hold Me Tight

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I just want nice things for Killua, M/M, Not beta read cuz I am a coward, Some angst, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: He enjoys every moment of it, from when he presses his hand down and white locks still poof back up, to when Killua lets out a satisfied sigh, and presses closer to him, his head resting on Gon’s shoulder. Gon even enjoys when he almost gets a mouthful of hair. He doesn’t mind, Killua’s hair was so soft, unlike how rough and rigid his was.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing Melon! We’re doing a fic trade and 🍉 requested some Gon playing with Killua’s hair! Hope you enjoy Melon!

Restless nights weren’t uncommon for Killua. If anything he had fewer nights where he slept than when he did sleep, and when that happened... so many time’s terror would play with his mind, paralyzing him and making him wish he’d never fallen asleep. 

It’s not like everyone would notice the dark circles plastered under his sapphire eyes, dark maroon against pasty white skin. From the lack of sleep, from crying sometimes. 

It’s fine. He could always use the ‘I can go three to four days without sleep.’ It wasn’t a lie, and while Mito might scold him, and Alluka might pout, and Gon’s brow would crease just slightly, it would be fine. 

Killua lets out a sigh, swinging his legs over the edge of the balcony, looking down below at the grass blowing in the breeze. The laundry lines empty, the occasional bug and bird perching upon the string. 

He tilts his body, hands on the railing and falls backward, hard, his head smashing against the floor. Throbbing pain shoots through his skull in spikes. Killua lets out a pained hiss, freezing when he hears footsteps. Did that wake Gon up? 

Alluka was asleep peacefully in Mito’s room, so it couldn’t be her...

“Killua? What’s wrong?” 

Killua jerks his body up in one fast motion, ignoring the aching pain still prickling in the back of his head.

Of course, he had to wake Gon up. 

Killua sighs, not turning around, tugging his arms over his chest. 

Gon walks over to him, rubbing at his eyes, a mixture of sleepiness and concern on his face. 

“Nothing...” 

Killua bites his tongue, tilting his chin down, ignoring all the buildup of pain in his chest that was threatening to break, to collide over his walls filled with cracks and plasters. He tries and tries to bury it, before it would spill out over porcelain cheeks. 

Gon gets closer, footsteps padding across the ground loudly, a frown crossing his features. Killua stiffens, and tries to close in on himself. Gon’s footsteps always got louder when he was getting worked up about something. 

“Killua’s lying.” 

Killua snarls, and his eyes burn, and his lungs feel like they are going to burst, and he stands up in an instant, and lunges at Gon, causing them both to fall back onto the ground. Gon winces when he lands, a hand subconsciously going to rub at his rump. 

Killua buries his face in Gon’s chest, his body situated in between Gon’s legs, hands digging into linen. Gon becomes even more concerned and alert, and looks down, one hand grasping Killua’s shoulder the other snaking down to hold steady at the boy’s waist. 

“What’s wrong, Killua?” 

Killua doesn’t respond simply shaking his head against the fabric of Gon’s light tank top. Gon can feel the other boy trembling, and he can’t deduct if it’s from crying, or if he’s cold, as he can see goosebumps dotting the younger’s pale arms. 

“Does Killua want to talk?” 

Another shake of the head, and Gon sighs inwardly. He wishes Killua would be more open to talking about his own feelings. 

Gon adjusts his hold on Killua, moving the hand near the boy’s waist to the small of his back, as the other goes to lightly touch silver locks with fingertips. 

Killua shivers at the touch, but leans into it, and Gon smiles fondly, gently running his fingers into the hair near the nape of Killua’s neck. The other boy jumps, bringing his head up and glaring at Gon, red blotching his cheeks. 

“Gon! Don’t do that!” 

Gon giggles, but doesn’t tug his fingers away. 

“Why? Killua doesn’t like it?” 

Killua huffs, tilting his head to the side, mumbling. 

“Or maybe Killua’s ticklish?” 

A wicked smirk makes its way up onto the older of the two’s face, and Killua glowers, bringing his hand up and flicking Gon’s forehead with his middle finger. 

“Don’t you even try! I’ll shock you!” 

“Ouch! I was joking! Killua’s so mean!” 

Gon tugs his fingers away from the edge of Killua’s neck, rubbing at his forehead with a pout, and Killua looks away dejected for a split second. 

“Killua?” 

“Mm?” 

“Lets go back to bed, it’s cold.” 

Killua glances back towards the outside, fingernails digging into skin near his shoulders, the small sleeves of his tank top swishing with the slight breeze. 

He doesn’t say anything simply burying his nose in Gon’s shoulder this time, but Gon takes it as the go ahead to do so. 

He gently moves his hand up Killua’s back until it reaches his shoulder blades, pressing with a firm grip, before his other arm slips underneath Killua’s butt, and he lifts the other up effortlessly. 

And then he almost runs into the side of the wall because as soon he starts walking pain runs through his shoulder. 

“Wh-what are you doing? I’m not a baby!” 

“Ow! Ow! Killua that hurts! Killua’s going to make us fall!” 

Killua doesn’t stop his onslaught of slamming the edge of his fist into Gon’s shoulder until the boy actually starts to tilt, and Killua relents, his face burning with shame and embarrassment. He chooses instead to wrap his arms around Gon’s shoulders, before digging his nails into his back, hearing Gon whine.

“Killlluuuaaaaa, that hurts! It’s okay! Aunt Mito used to carry me like this all the time!” 

’Yeah, maybe when you were five!’

Killua has half the urge to retort, and also half the urge to choke Gon on the spot, but he reluctantly, draws his nails back and rolls his eyes, placing his chin on Gon’s shoulder. 

Gon plops down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Killua, now in his lap, scurries off, huddling near the corner of the bed. 

“Mmm...” 

Gon stares at Killua intently, before slowly pulling one of the blankets out from underneath himself, before motioning to the other. 

“Can Killua come over? I want to play with his hair more.”

Killua’s eyes shift down, and he stares at the edge of the bed, taking in every detail of how white sheets melded with what appeared to be a grape soda stain, and lingering crumbs from chips.

He tugs his lips together, eyebrows furrowing, doubt and sadness clouding his eyes. Killua can feel the dip of the bed when Gon starts to shuffle over, and can basically feel his warmth when he’s right next to him, but Killua doesn’t look up. 

Gon shifts the blanket over the lithe boy’s body, before gently tugging at his wrist and pulling him forward. 

Killua flinches, and looks up, eyes shining with a mix of surprise and confusion. 

Gon gives him a reassuring toothy smile in exchange, pulling him closer until they are almost in the same position they were earlier. Except Killua’s arms hang loosely at his side and his forehead instead simply rests near Gon’s shoulder. 

Gon cards his fingers into Killua’s hair, joy filling up in his chest. And he laughs, playing with the ends of soft locks, and patting the top of his friends head like he’s some kind of dog. 

“Killua’s hair is so soft and fluffy.” 

Killua gasps, and Gon can’t see his face, but based on the warmth he’s radiating, Gon is sure it is bright red. 

“You’re so embarrassing!” 

Gon hums in response, pressing his nose into Killua hair, even as it tickles. 

“But Killua’s hair is so nice!” 

Mostly comes out muffled, since his face is concealed in Killua’s poofy hair. 

Killua shuffles, and Gon pulls his nose out of Killua’s hair, watching as the younger grabs the blanket around his shoulders and wraps the edges of it around Gon’s back, tying said edges so he won’t have to keep hold. 

“You’ll catch a cold, stupid.” 

His face is a brilliant scarlet shade of red, bottom lip almost jutted out in a pout, and ocean blue hues looking anywhere but at Gon. 

Gon’s eyes sparkle in exchange and he giggles, tugging Killua close again. He sinks his fingers into his hair again, twirling certain pieces of hair against his index fingers, and awing at how soft it is most the time, tugging his chin to rest on top of Killua’s head. 

He enjoys every moment of it, from when he presses his hand down and white locks still poof back up, to when Killua lets out a satisfied sigh, and presses closer to him, his head resting on Gon’s shoulder. Gon even enjoys when he almost gets a mouthful of hair. He doesn’t mind, Killua’s hair was so soft, unlike how rough and rigid his was. 

“Gon?” 

“Yeah?” 

Killua opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it, swallowing harshly, crescent-fallen, nervously tugging his fingers in his shorts. 

“It’s okay! I’ll be right here for Killua, okay?” 

And not just because Killua had tied the blanket around the both of them so he can’t really get out...

Killua smiles softly, letting his heavy eyelids fall down, and he relaxes, feeling the ever gentle strong, kind, movement of Gon’s fingertips, messing with his hair. And he knows he’ll have endless knots, tangles, and maybe even braids when he wakes up... but... Killua will let it slide. For now. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having the worst writers block, I tried v v hard. Thank you Melon from releasing me from the hell of writers block I! Did not know how to write fic anymore I hope it is okay!!
> 
> You can find Melon here! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12878847/ 
> 
> Ofc, I hada do some dumb stuff before getting to what you wanted. I am a dumb dumb forgive me isisieisosososo. Thanks for being such a great friend who puts up with my crying bs, as I scream at every Gonkillu pic you show me. But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I just want Killua to be loved so bad 😭😭😭😭 
> 
> Thank you for anyone that reads! I appreciate it so much! 
> 
> Killua deserves love! Add me on my discord if you wanna chat or RP with my Killu WindyQ#6831 or here’s tumbles as per the usual! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/


End file.
